Love is Undying
by Crazy Rob
Summary: Whoops. Last one was the unedited version of LIU. Here's the real one.
1. Default Chapter Title

GAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HECK?! Oh, that last "Love is Undying was the 'Unedited' version. I cleaned it up a great deal, but the original copy got posted by mistake. Note: Never let friends help you post stories. Anyway, here's the edited version. "PHEW"  
  
  
  
Love is Undying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A beautiful girl  
Her breasts are sculpted so well  
no girl can compare  
  
Ash wrote these words on a scrap piece of paper. He thought of Misty, a girl he thought was the most annoying person in his life, until a few hours ago, when their love life began.  
  
He smiled and stroked the crimson-haired girl beside him in the lobby, a welcome alternative to where they had been a few hours ago, and she purred in her sleep.  
  
To be with you, love,  
is like resting in heaven.  
My heart leaps for joy!  
  
Haiku. A way he expressed his love for her. He longed to be with her. To marry her. To take her into his house and.. well, he'd see to it Misty would have a very exciting night.  
  
Virgin of Water,  
please come, come and be my bride,  
I long for a mate.  
  
Ash stroked her again, this time along the back. She moaned in pleasure.  
  
To hear cries of joy  
escape from you when I touch,  
gold could not compare.  
  
It happened so fast. At first, they had been arguing, then kissing each other in what seemed like a few minutes.  
  
Damn. He wished it could of been longer. That little 'playtime', as Brock teasingly called it, was heaven on earth.  
  
  
Hours ago..  
  
Ash: That girl is so annoying! I try and try, I train and train, and all she does is complain! Man, that's it. I have had it. I'm going to give her what she wants and tell her to scram. That remark about my Charizard being as weak as a Magikarp was low.  
  
  
Ash turned to Brock. 'I'm going to go get something.' He stated, and started heading off for the Silicon City Bike shop.  
  
'Hey! What are going to do?'  
  
'Something I should of done a long time ago!'  
  
Misty: I don't believe it. I really hurt him. You baka! You know he tries, yet you taunt and taunt, just egging him on. And has he ever made fun of you? NO, he simply takes it. Like a man. But now I've upset him. He's probably going to get the bike, and tell me to scram.  
  
  
Ash was walking so fast, Charizard's pokeball cracked open.  
  
(Hey! Why the heck are you walking so fast?!) he roared angrily.  
  
'I'm going to give Misty the bike and tell her to go away!' Ash snapped.  
  
Charizard normally would of been happy, as he wouldn't have any more water pokemon than Squirtle to worry about, but he sensed Ash was acting to fast.  
  
Pikachu gave Charizard a knowing look. (Misty said you were as weak as a Magikarp, so he's ticked.)  
  
Charizard's normal response would of been to stir-fry Misty, but Ash had took offense for Charizard. Daimen never did that. Charizard silently admitted. He put a crimson paw on Ash's shoulder.   
  
(Ash, wait. You're making a mistake! Misty cares for you!)  
  
Ash jerked away. 'Yeah, the same way Daimen cared for you!'  
  
(That's not true. She does care. She just doesn't know how to show it.)  
  
Ash was resolute. 'Well, I've given her chance after chance, and she just keeps taunting me! I've had it! Forgiveness is out of the question!'  
  
Charizard snorted. (Listen and listen well, kid. I'm gonna give you some advice I needed to know when I was a Charmander.)  
  
Ash stopped. The only advice Charizard gave was never to bother him.  
  
(When I was a Charmander, I lived in a nice volcanic vent. I had a girlfriend, Charina. I could of stayed with her, and had the best days of my life.. but I wanted adventure over love. I went with Daimen, saying we'd be the best team there ever was.) sadness grew in Charizard's voice. Ash wondered, 'What could be so agonizing to make Charizard cry?'  
  
(He abused me. Put me in tough, no, impossible situations. Against strong Water pokemon, like Poliwrath and Blastoise. When I lost, he'd beat me.) Charizard saw Ash had a look of sympathy on his face, and he continued. (The reason I was so disobedient to you when I evolved is because it reminded me of what I originally wanted: To evolve, mate with Charina, and have babies. So the upshot of this story is this: You only get one chance at love. Seize it, before it's too late..) Charizard began to cry. Ash, feeling sympathy, hugged the fire pokemon. 'I understand. But I'm still getting the bike.. as a present.'  
  
Charizard growled happliy. (So, after you serenade her, what say we whip the gym leader into shape?)  
  
Pikachu and Ash agreed eagerly. When Charizard decided to do something, nothing less than a flash flood could stop him.  
  
Misty saw Ash with the Bicycle. Unfortunately, she didn't see his forgiving look.   
  
'Hi, Misty! I got you this great bike, and..'  
  
Misty interupted him. 'I know, "go away." I've been so mean, and I..know you hate me for insulting you..'  
  
'Misty, no!'  
  
Too late. Misty ran towards the forest, leaving Togepi behind.  
  
'Misty! Wait up!'  
  
Pikachu and Togepi started to follow Ash, but Charizard held them back. (It's better if he handle's this. She needs to know his true feelings.)  
  
  
  
Misty ran, trying to outrun the pain. She tripped, and fell headfirst into a mud puddle. It wouldn't of been so bad, had it of been shallow, but no, it was at least three feet deep. Nor was it muddy water, but thick, gooey mud. It covered her entire body as she plunged into the ooze, and she sobbed as the muck bubbled from her wallowing in it.  
'Now I've done it. I've abandoned Togepi, and I've left Ash, and now I look like a female mud wrestler!'  
  
Ash came running up behind, and had the same experience as Misty did, tripping and falling headfirst into the mud, burying himself in layers of muck.  
  
'Now he say it. "Misty, you lunkhead! Look at my hat! It looks like it was worn by a Muk!"'  
  
'Misty! Are you okay?'  
  
Misty: What? He cares? I insult him, abandon him, get him dirty, and he still cares?  
  
'Yeah, (sniff) I'm fine. You probably hate me, don't you? I insulted you day and night, and now I've gotten what I deserve.. Just say it! You..'  
  
'Love you.' Ash interrupted, his words caused Misty to blush, almost illuminating the mud that covered her.  
  
Misty: Love me.. he loves me. HE LOVES ME!  
  
'I..I love you too, Ash.'  
  
Ash smiled. 'We look like monsters from the Black Lagoon!' he joked. Misty giggled, then sighed. 'I'm sorry, Ash. I screwed this trip up royally. Can you forgive me?'  
  
Ash answered with a simple kiss on the lips, and Misty's face blushed twice as red as her face. The result of the impromptu gesture of love? A mud wrestling match broke out, but a passionate one.  
  
Ash: Whoa! This is great! How could I ever want to break up with her? Aw, man. My hat's a mess.. hey, you know what? I DON'T CARE! I don't care, because a beautiful girl is mud wrestling me, and I am enjoying it, for crying out loud!   
  
Misty: Ya-HOO! This is great! Too bad we're not married, or I'd get really naughty! Oh yes, yes, YES!  
  
'You know, you look beautiful when you're dirty.' Ash remarked. Misty in response, shoved herself on top of the lovestruck trainer, burying both deeper in the mud. They failed to acknowledge this, because they were busy wallowing in love, so to speak.  
  
Charizard walked up along with Brock, and both of their jaws almost hit the ground.   
  
"What the heck...?"  
  
'Well, I'll be damned.' Brock muttered, seeing as the ever quarreling Ash and Misty were now expressing their feelings for each other.  
  
(So! They finally realized they love each other!) Charizard smiled, then smashed the video camera Togepi and Pikachu were aiming at the two mud-wrestlers.  
  
(Awww...)  
  
(Just when it was getting good!)  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash smiled at the memory. "Thank God for Laundry detergent." he remarked, as it took a good washing to get the smell out. Not to mention the smell that Ash and Misty had to take several showers to get rid of. He decided to write another haiku.  
  
  
My love ,if you think  
mud wrestling was the best, wait  
until our honeymoon.  
  
  
Misty, unbeknownst to Ash had woken up, and was reading the haiku Ash had wrote. 'So, you do care.' She stated, her voice barely above a whisper. Ash turned and blushed. 'Those haiku, do you mean them?'  
Ash nodded.  
Misty got out of her sleeping bag and climbed into Ash's. He didn't mind, as he had purchased a extra large bag for such an occasion.  
'You look tense.' Ash lied. 'Mind if I massage you?'  
Misty purred as his hands rubbed her back. Ash felt her smooth skin, so warm, so inviting.. why'd he'd ever want to lose this?   
  
  
  
  
Oh, yes, the gym leader got flattened in two seconds by Charizard. Funny, a Porygon doesn't fare well against a Charizard, especially when it's angry.  
  
You see, Porygons have a bad habit of insulting their opponents type, color, moves.. and girlfriend. When it hit girlfriends, Charizard let all hell loose.  
  
By the way, anyone for stir-fryed Porygon? No? Oh well, more for me.  
  
The reason I wrote this is because, well, heck. This could very well be the next episode!  
  
Pikachu: (Yeah, and they'll probably rate it what, MA-13?)  
  
I DID NOT PUT THAT MUCH ROMANCE OR SWAERING IN THIS!  
  
Please give me positive feedback. I'm working on A Sailormoon?Pokemon crossover. If you thought the last one was crazy.  
  
YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHIN' YET! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Is it hot in here, or is it just me?  
  
* * Indicates French talk. I never learned the stuff.  
Ash: 15  
Misty: 15  
Brock: 19  
  
Misty looked at Ash, giggling as she recalled the night they had   
mud wrestled. The smell was long gone, but the memory was still   
abundant.  
  
What was once simply horniness had, over the past few days,   
matured into a blossoming relationship. They talked as if they were   
engaged to each other, and Brock, more than once, had voiced his   
worries about Ash and Misty going overboard.  
  
"Overboard?" Misty thought. The very thought was on her mind every   
night. She dreamed of their honeymoon, where the restraining would   
end. Years of angst and waiting to declare love would be satisfied in   
one, heat-filled, passionate act.  
  
And the real fun was, it wasn't going to be a one timer, either.  
  
She grinned mischievously as thoughts of what exactly she   
would do to Ash on her wedding night came to mind. Should I use   
Chocolate, or Vanilla? She wondered. To sum it up, what she was   
thinking of was a mix of unblemished love and hardcore hentai. Her   
erotic thoughts were heightened by something stroking her right   
buttock, sending a spasm of pleasure up her spine.  
  
"You had that look, Misty," Ash whispered, nuzzling her neck.   
"that look when you're feeling naughty." He stroked her again on the   
left buttock, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming in   
pleasure.  
  
She returned Togepi, whom she was carrying, to its pokeball,   
so that she could "talk" to Ash.  
  
"Satoshi… naughty one." She purred. Using Ash's formal name   
was a way of romantically communicating, one that was appreciated   
greatly by Ash.  
  
"You do know what day it is…?" Ash asked, his eyes full of mischief.  
  
"Umm… The day we first met?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Your Birthday?"  
  
"Nada." The more wrong answers she gave, the happier Ash seemed   
to get.  
  
"Uh, what is it?"  
  
"Just keeping walking. It will come to you soon." He smirked   
mischievously.  
  
Misty turned away from Ash with a puzzled look. Was it a birthday? A   
Holiday?  
  
She felt a bump from behind, in a rather sensitive place. He turned to   
see Ash, smiling like he'd just captured a Mewtwo.  
  
He had bumped her, and on purpose! Of all the rotten, dirty…  
  
"Hey, wait a minute…" a smile spread across her once angry face,   
and she blushed. "It's Wednesday… Hump Day!" She giggled.   
  
Ash grabbed her lightly and started whispering in her ear in French,   
Misty's favorite language.   
  
Ash whispered into Misty's ear, softly and slowly. * Such beauty and   
grace. Would you allow me to kiss you? * Misty blushed, giggling.   
Ash growled, kissing her on the neck. * Your heart is pure gold,   
nothing less my lovely one. * Misty knew he'd meant something   
romantic, and tackled him to the ground with a mixture of love and   
lust.  
  
  
All Ash knew was this:  
  
He'd turned on Misty, Misty had turned him on, and if it weren't for the   
fact that they weren't married yet, Misty would be screaming in   
pleasure, courtesy of Ash.  
  
"Kasumi, you're making me… uh…" Ash blushed. Misty was sitting   
on his lap and casting devious leers at him, and he was definitely…   
stirred. "I know, Ash," Misty now brought her face to Ash's. "and I'm   
enjoying it thoroughly ."   
  
Ash smiled devilishly. "Then you'll love THIS!" he yelled, flipping Misty   
on her back and then giving her the wettest French kiss imaginable.  
Misty wrapped her legs around Ash, and let him explore her   
mouth with his tongue and returned the favor. Fireworks exploded in   
her head as they reveled in love, drinking deep of each other. He now   
was stroking her hips, adding to her arousal. She felt an extreme   
longing for him.  
  
Ash mentally sighed. He could send this girl into a state of unmatched   
pleasure, and have the delight of knowing that his actions had caused   
her to moan and groan with love and sexual pleasures.  
  
Yet he held back. Now was not the time. However, when they got   
married…  
  
She would experience heaven on earth. Her screams of joy would be   
heard from Celadon to Cinnabar Island. All her desires, romantic and   
lustful, would be satisfied… and then some.  
  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, and fell deeper in love.  
  
Ash saw untouched water, deep pools of love and romance that held   
a single maiden, longing to soothe his thirsts for love. Pools that had   
been guarded, and the essence of virginity was ever present in their   
mists.  
  
Misty saw powerful electricity, energy that could surge through her   
and unleash wave after wave of bliss and comfort. She wanted that   
energy so badly. Only a few things stood between her and perpetual   
bliss: 1. Two thin layers of clothing. 2. Five more years until she was   
old enough to get married.  
  
As they broke the kiss, they helped each other to their feet.  
  
"Well, … that was… fun!" Misty purred.  
Ash only wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her on the head.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jesse and James sat in a nearby bush, readying   
some sort of gun.  
  
"So what was this chemical again? Toxic? Super Corrosive   
Acid?" James asked.  
"No, you idiot!" Jesse smacked James with her fan.   
"Dis formula is a instant love potion! Spray it on a boy and a goly, and   
deys be kissing long enough for us to grabs the Pikachu!"  
"So Twerp and Twerpette are today's victims?" James asked.  
"This should be VERY interesting." Jesse said. "They're mortal   
enemies! Who'd expect them to make out?"  
"What if they LIKED each other?" James asked.  
Jesse smiled. "Then Cyber Blastoise would need to rate this NC-  
117."  
"Don't you mean NC-17?"  
"No. This causes a reaction for a male to be HIGHLY attracted to a   
girl he thinks the most about. Same with a girl. So if, by some   
celestial error, they did like each other…"  
"Hentai Heaven!" Meowth laughed.  
  
  
  
Ash looked at Misty with a mixture of love and lust. She was perfect   
in every way, in his eyes, and he wanted her so badly…  
  
He had dreams every night, of what he would do to pleasure   
her when they finally were married.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a jet of purple goo hitting Misty.   
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" He yelled. Arbok acid, or Weezing toxic fluid?! He   
was going to KILL Team Rocket, but first Misty needed help.  
  
He ran towards her, when another jet of the goo hit him.  
  
He screamed, expected his flesh to melt.  
  
He didn't expect for he and Misty to have visual contact with each   
other.  
  
Suddenly, he saw her, and undressed her with his eyes. He saw her   
as the girl he loved beyond what human comprehension could   
handle.  
  
He wanted to touch her in all the "forbidden" areas. Make her moan   
and groan with pleasure.   
  
Now where was his love? She was running at him, and her intentions   
were evident as she tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Damn Misty… YOU ARE HOT!!" Ash gasped.  
  
Misty smiled wickedly, and being to undress. "Woo Hoo! Take it off,   
take it off!!" Ash hooted.  
  
Meanwhile, Brock was strangling Team Rocket. "ARE YOU   
INSANE!?"  
  
James broke Brock's grip. "You mean, they DON'T hate each other?"  
"NO!"  
James turned pale. "Ohhh… SHIT!!"  
  
  
Misty now began to flaunt her upper torso at her boyfriend still   
pinned. She then leaned close. "Got Milk?" she whispered. "No?   
Then help yourself to these big jugs!" She shook her, um, Female   
Opposite Sex Attractors her lover, offering Ash to undo her bra.  
  
Ash grabbed her bra strap, and began to fumble with it. To add to his   
arousal, Misty now was preoccupied with unzipping his pants. He   
undid her strap. He saw things that would make the most hardened   
atheist believe in God; the two pinnacles of female beauty before him   
were definitely NOT sculpted by some amoeba. "Oh…my…God…"   
Ash gasped as Misty shook again, driving him to the brink of   
madness. "You think THIS is fun, Sato-Chan?" Misty growled, and   
her lips brushed Ash's.   
"I've an entire night of "punishment" for you, making me wait all these   
years for this pleasure called love."  
  
Punishment… as in seeing even more of her perfect, sculpted   
beauty?  
  
"Dammit, if this is punishment… BRING ON THE TORTURE!" Ash   
roared, his love waiting to be confessed in the ultimate way to Misty.  
  
  
PIKACHU!!!  
  
A thunderwave attack paralyzed Misty and her lover, preventing them   
from making this fic NC-17.  
  
"We need to get them to a hospital, FAST." Brock gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Misty?" Ash said shakily. He felt low. Even IF the latter eruption of   
love was Team Rocket's fault, he felt as if he'd violated Misty.  
  
"Yes?" came the tear choked reply.  
  
"Misty… I just wanted to say…"  
  
"Ash, I want to say…"  
  
"I'm sorry." They spoke in perfect unison.  
  
"What? You weren't flaunting your cleavage at your lover!" Misty   
sobbed. She obviously felt at fault.  
  
"Well, first off, for me, that's impossible." They both shared a laugh.  
"Secondly, Misty, I was the one encouraging you."  
  
"Is your mom mad?" Misty asked. She would hate to cause her   
boyfriend pain.  
  
"No, she found the entire episode… funny, actually."  
  
Misty smiled. "Same here."  
  
Ash hugged her. "Look, I want to admit something: I DID enjoy what   
you were about to do. I was in euphoria. But… I don't think we're old   
enough for that yet. I'm sorry, but I just can't have sex yet. If you got   
pregnant..." Ash looked his princess in her aqua-blue eyes. "I'd never   
forgive myself."  
  
  
Misty felt a state of love like never before. He was abstaining, just so   
that she would remain virgin until her honeymoon.  
  
"That…" Misty began, tears falling off her face. "Is the sweetest thing I   
ever heard." She kissed Ash. The couple embraced in what could   
have been a pose for a work of art. A young boy and girl, confessing   
TRUE love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside, a figure in blue armor watched. He now knew one of the   
things he was defending. He was making sure that this perfect love   
would not be shattered. He touched the gold cross on his chest plate.  
Even though his entire body was encased in powerful metal, he could   
fell the love radiating from the tender couple.   
  
They had forgiven each other for going overboard, even though   
neither had been at fault. It was like a hardening of steel muscle for   
the warrior, as his will to fight, to defend things like this, were   
strengthened hundred-fold.  
  
"Like the lily among thorns,  
So is my love among the daughters." –Song of Songs, 2:2  



End file.
